veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Unnamed Orphan Girl
''' The Unnamed Orphan Girl '''is an unnamed character in VeggieTales. She appears in ''"God Made You Special" ''as one of the interviewed Veggie Kids, and in ''"Gideon: Tuba Warrior" ''as one of the Orphans at the orphanage. She doesn't appear much in the episodes, but does appear in interviews sometimes. Appearance Unnamed orphan girl wears a brown dress with a brown skirt and white undershirt, and has freckles and beady eyes and nose. She also has red hair and peach, which are in pony-tails, and once was seen carrying a rasberry popsicle with her no freckles. Acting *Herself in "George Muller on "Gideon: Tuba Warrior" ' ' *Herself in "God Made You Special" ' ' *Themselves in "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" ' ' *Herself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" ' ' *Herself in "Happy Together" ' ' *Bathroom Girl in "Twas the Night Before Easter" ' ' *Herself in "The Penniless Princess" ' ' *Herself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" ' ' *Barberarian Kid in "MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle" ' ' *Herself in "Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas" ' ' *Herself in "Celery Night Fever" ' ' *Herself in "Princess in Wonderville" *Herself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Herself in "Peter Dam: The Boy Who Flew" *Herself in "Family Road Trip" *Herself in "That We Friends Do" *Herself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Herself in "Stories from the Coat Closet" *Herself in "Death is a Serious Thing" *Herself in "Sheltered in Loved" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Waffle Overdose" *Herself in "Legends from the Laundry Room" *Herself in "Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies" *Herself in "The Crisper County Charity" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Parody Gang" *Herself in "Where's God When I Need Him" *Herself in "Bubble Veggies" *Herself in "My Little Veggie: Friendship Is Magic" *Herself in "Wow Wow Jubbzy" *Herself in "Love is in the Air" *Herself in "Lunty and the Flight of the Last Taco" *Herself in "God Loves A Good Hero" *Herself in "Coast To Coast: The Story Of The Cucumber Of Florida" *Herself in "It's Their Time" *Herself in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Bickey Mouse Clubhouse" *Herself in "David and the Lion's Den" *Herself in "He's Always Watching Over You" *Herself in "Jimmeas the Jerb" *Herself in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return" *Skippy in "Robin Hood the Clean" *Herself in "Finsterlla" *Herself in "Arthur" *Herself in "Clifford of the Big Red Dog" *Herself in "Martha Speaks" *Herself in "Curious George" *Herself in "Angelina Ballerina" *Herself in "The Jungle Book" *Herself in "Calliou" *Herself in "Maya & Miguel" *Herself in "Cyberchase" *Herself in "The Night Before Valentine Day" *Herself in "Cinderella" *Herself in "The Night Before Christmas" *Herself in "Seaside Vacation" *Herself in "A Very Veggie Nativity" *Herself in "Star Wars A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in "The Night Before Summer Vacation" *Herself in "Peter Pan" *Herself in "The Night Before St. Patrick's Day" *Herself in "Lango" *Herself in "The Clumsiest Lunt" *Herself in "A Panther's Life" *Herself in "The Night Before Fourth of July" *Herself in "Silly Little Thing Called Caring" *Herself in "It's a Not So Meaningful Light" *Herself in "The Night Before Father's Day" *Herself in "Heroes of the Emperium!" *Herself in "What's Up the Marlee" *Herself in "The Lioness and the Stag" *Herself in "Aladdin 4: Dawn of the Sauropods" *Herself in "The Night Before Mother's Day" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Herself in "Diary of a Wimpy Kid" *Herself in "Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs" *Herself in "Finding Nemo" *Herself in "Monsters Inc" *Herself in "A Bug's Life" *Herself in "Toy Story" *Herself in "Henry Hugglemonster" *Herself in "The Muppets" *Herself in "Two for the Road" *Herself in "Chinatown" *Herself in "Winnie the Pooh" *Herself in "Madagascar" *Herself in "Planes" *Herself in "Blue's Room" *Herself in "How The Grinch Stole Christmas" *Herself in "Spider-Man" *Herself in "The Backyardigans" *Herself in "Regular Show" *Herself in "Blue's Clues" *Herself in "Dora the Explorer" *Herself in "Little Bill" *Herself in "Go Diego Go" *Herself in "Doogal" *Herself in "Walle-E" *Herself in "Pinky and the Brain" *Herself in "iCarly" *Herself in "Mission Impossible" *Herself in "An Unmarried Woman" *Herself in "Fat Albert" *Herself in "Babel" *Herself in "Super Why" *Herself in "Wordgirl" *Herself in "Ice Age" *Herself in "The Avengers" *Herself in "Bolt" *Herself in "Tom and Jerry" *Herself in "Bambi" *Herself in "Astro Boy" *Herself in "Family Guy" *Herself in "COLLINS FLIM" *Herself in "Teen Titans" *Herself in "Robots" *Herself in "Phineas the Ferb" *Herself in "Stuart Little 2" *Herself in "Barbie Princess and the Paupar" *Herself in "Alvin And the Chipmunk" *Herself in "Scooby Doo" *Herself in "Horton Hears a Who" *Herself in "Cats Don't Dance" *Herself in "Rugrats" *Herself in "The Fairly Oddparents" *Herself in "Jimmy Neutron" *Herself in "Spongebob" *Herself in "Gravity Falls" *Herself in "Cars" *Herself in "My Little Pony A Very Minty Christmas" *Herself in "The Penguins of Madagascar" *Herself in "The Cat in the Hat" *Herself in "Merry Madagascar" *Herself in "The Junior Asparagus New Groove" *Herself in "Larry the Cucumber new Groove 2" *Herself in "Junior Asparagus New School" *Herself in "Junior Asparagus: Boy Genius" *Herself in "Veggie Don't Dance" *Herself in "Veggie Carnvial" *Herself in "Hop" *Child in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker" Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Carrots Category:Kids Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:Happy Together Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too Category:God Made You Special Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:My little veggie friendship is magic Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Return Category:Sheltered and Loved Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:Wow Wow Jubbzy Category:Bickey Mouse Clubhouse Category:Bubble Veggies Category:Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty Category:Coast to Coast: The Story of The Cucumber of Florida Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beware the Living Fried Chicken Zombies Category:The Crisper County Charity Category:David and the Lion's Den Category:Jimmeas and Jerb Category:The Night Before Christmas Category:Legends from the Laundry Room Category:Larry-Boy and the Nuttiest Nutcracker